Mlp 10 años Despues La Guerra Del Cataclismo
by la noche eterna
Summary: han pasado 10 años, las cosas habian dado muchos cambios equestria habi aceptado la tecnologia magica, las cutie mark habian despertado el verdadero poder de los ponys haciendo que cada pony tuviera hbilidades magicas, mientras que las vidas de muchas figuras habian cambiado y sus hijos esperaban el momento de la gloria, pero una alicornio de color morado sigue pensando en su ocaso


CAPITULO 1 una historia de una epoca ya olvidada

Equestria un pais formado por tres razas de ponys, los unicornios, los pegasos y los ponys de tierra

Estas tres razas que vivian en tiempos anteriores a la fundacion de su reino equino

Las tres potencias vivian en un estado de constantes conflictos entre los tres reinos equinos mejor conocidos como

La monarquia unicornio establezida por su nobleza y clasificacion de casas, ya que era un sistema donde la nobleza guiaba y controlaba todo los estandares de su reino

Siendo ellos poderosos maestros en la magia y grandes buscadores de conocimiento que servia para poder aumentar el poder que tenian y las habilidades que ellos dominaban al ser hechizeros, sabios, curanderos y shamanes

Las tareas que podian hacer con magia eran muchas por lo que casi nunca necesitaban de mas que un unicornio para los trabajos de granja, sastreria, herreria, construcion y otras labores que requerian algo de esfuerzo fisico

Ellos que reguia a su tribu como nobleza, asi que tenian el trato de implementar una cierta brecha entre la clase gobernante mejor conocida como la nobleza y entre aquellos ponys que eran sirvientes que vivian para obedecer las ordenes de sus maestros, mejor conocidos como la plebe que vivian gracias al esfuerzo que ponian los nobles en mejorar las defensas de sus ciudades, curar a los enfermos y crear construcciones que ayudaran a las labores cotidianas

Acambio los maestos les permitian vivir comodamente bajo la proteccion de sus casas, siendo los nobles quienes poseian mas magia y el conocimiento para usarla

Esto hacia que fuera muy dificil para los siervos el poder utilizar magia con la misma eficiencia que los noblesque mantenian el conocimiento como algo que pertenecia a cada familia y que cada familia no queria compartir puesto que eso significaria dejar al descubiertos sus fortalezas y debilidades ocacionando que fueran atacados por una familia rival

Despues seguia el militarismo pegaso, que son una tribu que se reguia por los meritos de combate y las azañas de sus misiones, ya que al ser un gobierno basado en el militarismo siempre debian demostrar una lealtad y valentia admirable tanto en el campo de batalla como cuando estaban fuera de servicio

Ellos se reguian por un consejo de guerra que pensaba en lo mejor para la tribu y sus fuerzas militares que tenian el deber de proteger sus dominios de las amenazas que pudieran llegar a los altos cielos en donde vivian sus pobladores

Debido a que sus ciudades se encontraban en las nubes solo habia riesgo si peleaban contra dragones o grifos los cuales podian volar hasta sus ciudadelas e invadirlas en medio de la noche o durante las fuertes tormentas que evitaban que los guardias pudieran mantener una constante vigilancia de sus cercanias

Aunque claro habia muchas criaturas que no tenian ejercitos pero que resultaban en un peligro por sus habilidades misteriosas y raras que las ponian en una situacion de ataques furtivos, siendo algunos de los mas dificiles, los Duendes de la tormenta. Ellos eran pequeñas craituras de varios colores y aun que su apariencia y nombre los hacia ver como deviluchos que podian ser intimidados y eran unos verdaderos debiluchos que podian ser asesinados facilmente tenian un peligro que todo pegaso debia conocer y por el cual debian ser muy cuidadosos de ellos

Los Duendes de la tormenta podian ser debiles, facilmente perseguidos en tierra y no podian nadar, pero tenian una habilidad muy rara que los hacia muy peligrosos. Ellos como sistema de defensa tenian el poder de hacer enloquecer a las nubes creando asi tornados, tormentas de rayos y hasta tormentas de lluvia que podian destruir pueblos enteros

Claro eso solo era posible si habia varios Duendes de la tormenta, asi que si habia uno solo se les inidcaba a los pegasos que los asesinaran a la primera oportunidad para asi evitar futuros riegos, esto se debia a que ellos eran unos ladronzuelos que robaban los cargamentos de los pegasos y a veces se juntaban con el unico proposito decrear una fuerte tormenta para asi robar todo lo que pudieran mientras el caos seguia. Por esta y otras razones los pegasos los cazaban sin parar ya que si los dejaban ir ellos se juntarian con otro grupo y harian estragos ademas de robos al usar las nubes y crear tormentas que hacian que los pegasos se volvieran dificiles de cordinar en el vuelo

Asi que por lo general los pegasos permanecian en las ciudades fortificadas de las nubes, a menos que estuvieran cosechando en los prados de la tierra ya que poner cosechas en las nubes no era algo posible debido a que las nubes no poseian los nutrientes necesarios para que crecieran las plantas, los arboles o ni siquiera el pasto mas amarog y feo

Por ultimo estaba el gobierno de los ponys de tierra que era mas un sistema creado en vase a las eleciones politicas y economicas de los mas ricos y contrivuyentes en la escala mercantil y economica de los ponys terrestres

Siendo aquellos con mayor riqueza los mas aptos para regir a la poblacion general mediante el control de el conocimiento y la informacion

Siendo el trabajo de cada pony diferente

Puesto que habia ponys que se dedicaban a la agricultura, a la administracion de los recurso, a la defensa del reino, a la seguridad publica y aquellos encargados de las leyes y de la medicina

Pero aunque ellos seguian reglas sobre igualdad de derechos y trato por igual sin importar la riqueza o el trabajo de cualquier pony

Tambien tenian el sistema de sirvos, donde ellos podian comprar los derechos de vida de un pobre que estaba endeudado y que no tuviera forma de pagar sus deudas o de un criminal que afecto un negocio y que de igual forma no tuviera los medios de pagar los cargos, o de ponys sin hogar o nadie que lo mentenga,

Asi que algunos ricos o empresarios compraban a estos ponys, para que trabajaran para ellos y asi los dueños puedan darle cobijo, aliento y un lugar donde dormir acambio de su lealtad y servicios como sirvientes que trabajen para sus patrones o señores en las tierras donde trabajarian para tener una oportunidad de una vida mejor al estar protegidos por los derechos y privilegios de un siervo en vez de morir de ambre o ser atacado por bestias en medio de la noche sin tener un refugio que los mantenga seguros

Puesto que aunque las tres razas eran ponys

Siempre habia habido muchos conflictos entre los tres reinos equinos durante mucho tiempo y por eso era dificil que alguno de ellos diera el primer paso para poder ponerle fin a sus batallas sin sentido

Todo esto se debia a que ninguno de ellos queria verse sometido por la habilidades de sus rivales, siendo que las tres razas eran diferentes y tenian diferentes capacidades, asi que seguian peleando por el futuro de su tribu y por el bien de su raza

Asi que por lo general ellos siempre estaban peleando, pelenado y volviendo a pelear

Pero despues de años de constantes conflictos llego un momento en donde ellos debian dejar de pelear o sus tribus podrian extingirse debido a los diesmados que estaban sus entornos

Por un tiempo hubo paz entre las tres razas ya que tenian que velar por el ben de sus propios reinos y la seguridad de su gente

Durante la era de los conflictos en equestria habia batallas libradas por los mas poderosos seres que el reino de equestria pudo imaginar

Esos dias de luchas por la superviviencia siempre habia un mal que deseaba conquistar o destruir el reino que llevaba menos de un siglo desde su fundacion

Pero nada es para siempre

Hace mucho tiempo antes de la fundacion del reino equestre, en un lugar lejano ya olvidado por los ponys

Esa tierra ya olvidada fue el hogar de origen de las tres razas ponys

En ese reino existian tres razas de ponys que vivian en armonia y paz que parecia estar al filo de la aniquilacion total y la ruina

Durante muchos años las tres razas estuvieron en constantes conflictos por terreno, comida, recursos y fronteras territoriales que cambiaban conforme las batallas perdidas y ganadas. Continuamente hacian que un bando perdiera aleatoriamente un frente para que otro bando lo ganara y sucesivamente perdiera otro en compensacion

Manteniendo un equilibrio constante de las luchas que se libravan en todo momento dentro y fuera de los tres reinos, ya que a veces debian pelear contra otras razas por el simple hecho de que el mundo era un lugar caotico

Todo por que los dioses tenian sus propias luchas sin considerar el daño que les hacian a aquellos que eran unos simples mortales, incapaces de desafiar a los poderosos e inmortales dioses

Asi era la vida diaria de los seres que vivian en este mundo y asi fue durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un dia un desastre obligo a las tres razas de pony a buscar nuevas tierra que pudieran habitar

Hubo una reunion de los lideres de los tres reinos de ponys quienes habian sido atacados por un misterioso y nuevo enemigo que habia destruido varias ciudades y zonas en defensa de los tres reinos ponys, y que dirigia su avance hacia las tres capitales

Siendo un enemigo misterioso y del cual no sabian nada

Pero un hechicero de apariencia misteriosa y con armadura envestida en un color dorado, les hablo de un antiguo mal que queria destruir la vida y esparcir las tinieblas sobre este mundo

El miserioso hechicero les conto sobre un reino destruido hace cientos de años, sobre el antiguo mal que habia enfrentado en el pasado y de su mas leal sirviente, el caballero Maldito, quien era un antiguo heroe que fue corrompido por la maldad y convertido en el ser conocido como el caballero maldito

Ese era el nombre del monstruo que los estaba atancado y del amo al que el servia

Su amo era una criatura formada por magia oscura llamada el Cataclismo

Debido a que el caballero Maldito

Quien era sirviente del Cataclismo

El hechicero antiguo no sabia mucho del Cataclismo y lo relacionado con el caballero Maldito se debia a que el hechicero lo conocio anteriormente en un campo de batalla en otro reino que habia sido erradicado hace algunos siglos atras en otro continente muy lejos de este

El fue nombrado por los ponys como el emisario del Cataclismo, quien habia venido a destruir a los tres reinos que permanecian en un balance apesar de sus constantes batallas

Era un misterioso ser formado de magia oscura y vida corrompida cuyo cuerpo estaba envestido en una armadura que parecia soltar una neblina oscura que envenenaba a lo que la tocaba

El tambien era compañado de un grupo de caballeros con las mismas armaduras que el vestia, pero sin estar imbuidos con la venenosa neblina

Era un enemigo muy poderoso y no habia venido solo ya que consigo lo acompañaba un ejercito de seres corruptos formados por centauros, armaduras vivientes, lobos, gigantes y demas criaturas corrompidas por su magia oscura

Ocacionando que se volvieran fieles sirvientes que no dudaron ni un instante en morir si asi se los ordenaban

Debido a que la batalla se habia alargado por un mes y estaba arrinconando a los tres reinos

Los lideres de cada nacion decidieron dejar sus diferencias de lado y unirse por primera vez desde que se fundaron las tres naciones para formar una nueva potencia llamada la alianza ponyu

Todo esto para que asi pudieran asegurar el futuro de sus razas y del valle en donde vivian las tres potencias

Asi con el acuerdo de ayuda y colaboracion mutua

Una terrible y brutal lucha se produjo por cercas de año entero,donde batallas se libraban a diario y que en cada momento y dia moria alguien de ambos bandos

En esta guerra hubo muchas vidas perdidas, ya sea de el bando del emisario o de la alianza pony

Este evento fue grabado en los libros de historia como la guerra del cataclismo, el cual fue considerado el evento mas catastrofico y sangriento en la historia de los ponys

Pero al final lograron detener a la amenaza caballero maldito, pues este habia sido convertido en piedra por el antiguo hechicero

Aunque el precio habia sido demaciado alto para los ponys

Puesto que almenos la mitad total de los ponys que vivian en este tiempo fueron asesinados en el transcurso de la guerra y durante el primer asedio masivo del enemigo

No solo eso, si no que tanto las tres capitales habian sido destruidas

Ademas de que el enemigo habia dejado una fuerte maldicion relacionada con el veneno que tenia en su cuerpo que terminaba envenenando a cualquiera que permaneciera en las tierras de los tres reinos

Asi al final de la guerra solo una cuarta parte de las vidas que existian antes de que comenzara la guerra quedaron

La aniquilacion de los tres reinos hera inevitable

Esto ocaciono que las tres razas abandonaran sus tierras y emigraran a una ciudad santuario de un dios que fue adorado hace mas de tres siglos atras, claro hasta que el fue asesinado por sus seguidores que deseaban la libertad de elejir su camino en vez de mantenerse bajo la dictaduria de un dios tirano que los usaba como herramientas

O eso cuenta la leyenda de la ciudad santuario abandonada en las montañas que estaban pasando las tierras baldias

Un lugar donde solo habia depredadores y mostruos que se mataban los unos a los otros

Aunque el viaje fue corto por que habian usado naves de guerra pegaso y algunas bases de nube que se lograron salvar durante el priimer asedio del caballero maldito

Quedaba la pregunta de donde vivirian, ya que el territorio que usaban las tres razas era inutilizable por el constante cobate, todavia estaba el hecho de que la maldicion mataria a cualquier que ntentara vivir en ese pedazo de tierra corrompida

Ademas, si bien la ciudadela en las montañas era inmensa y podia mantener a la poblacion de las tres razas durante algunos años, seguia habiendo el problema de que no podrian vivir por siempre ahi ya que tarde o temprano moririan, ya sea por que los recursos terminarian agotandose o por que habia muchas amenazas como, dragones sangrientos, hidras o bestias malditas en las zonas que rodeaban las montañas

Asi que tarde o temprano sus defensas serian atravesadas y seria una masacre

Despues de buscar por algunas semanas los lideres de los tres reinos y sus ayudantes quienes eran acompañados junto a unos equipos de apoyo y combate provenientes de los tres reinos

Esto se debia a que una poderosa amenaza habia destruido por completo el territorio donde se encontraban los tres reinos y aunque lograron destruir a la poderosa amenaza, habian pagado un alto precio por la victoria ya que el enemigo lanzo antes de morir una poderosa maldicion que convirtio el territorio donde habitaban los tres reinos en un paramo helado que coonsumia lentamente los recursos que poseian cada una de las tres potencias. Ademas de que al haber congelado lentamente los paramos las cosechas y los recursos se volvian menos habundantes

Haciendo necesario que las tres tribus dejaran de lado sus diferencias, por el bien comun de mantener vivos a sus ciudadanos y evirtar un genocidio masivo por la helada tormenta que poco a poco consumia los territorios de cada uno de los tres reinos

Por eso en un momenot de desesperacion y preocupacion por el futuro de las siguientes generaciones

Los lideres de los tres reinos quienes dirigirian la expedicion, sus ayudantes personales quienes se encargarian de las nececidades y de aconsejar a sus lideres, junto con unos bayallones de tropas encargadas de la seguirdad y de ombatir los posibles peligros que se encuentren en las inciertas tirras a las que se diriguiran en busca de tierras fertiles, calidas y abundantes de recursos para que asi nuevamente los tres reinos pudieran gozar de una paz y de la prospeidad para sus reinos

Durante casi dos semanas de intensa y constante busqueda los lideres exploradores no habain encontrado nada y ya empezaban a perder la esperanza

Pero al comenzar la tercera semana llegaron a lo que parecia una agrupacion de enormes montañas que solo permitian el acceso a su interior por una cueva, donde dentro parecia haber varios tipos de fruta que crecian con la hermosa luz que se reflejaba por los cristales que habia alli y ademas de algunos rios de agua cristalina, la cual era bebible

Mientras mas se adentraban en la cueva mas podian ver los rayos del sol que se mostraban por los tuneles, al salir pudieron ver lo mas hermoso que jamas habian visto en toda su vida

Enfrente del grupo de busqueda, habia un inmenso valle lleno de la comida mas deliciosa que hubieran visto, los rios mas puros y cristainos que sus bocas hubieran bebido, y los paisajes mas verdes y llenos de vida que sus ojos habian encontrado jamas

Si frente a ellos estaba el lugar perfecto donde sus reinos podrian vivir sin preocupaciones por la comida, el agua, los bosques, un perfecto ambiente de clima y tierras fertiles y basta, o el terreno situado en un punto donde a lo lejos se podia mirar como habia grandes montarras y barrancos que protegian el lugar de cualquier posible invacion enemiga

Esta era una tierra basta, prometedora y con todo lo que cualquier pony pudiera desear para un reino prospero

Por que hasta donde diera la vista no habia nada mas que paisajes verdes, montañas llenas de recursos necesarios para la costruccion y rios que proverian de la agua necesaria para el sustento de millones de ponys terrestres, unicornios y pegasos que estuvieran tanto ambrientos como sedientos y necesitados de cobijo o refugio

Si ellos, los viajeros expedicionistas habian encontrado un lugar al que pudieran llamar hogar, habian encontrado un lugar que era perfecto para construir un nuevo y prospero reino, donde las tres razas vivirian en paz y se prepararian por si de alguna forma hubiera una segunda guerra del Cataclismo

Pues es de sabios estar prevenidos para los futuros problemas que el destino puede traer, sobre todo cuando un nuevo reino es creado en un lugar donde la magia es tan fuerte que puede cambiar el destino de muchas vidas y donde nuncanadie habia puesto un pie o visto

Ademas de que el lugar donde que habain encontrado, ya tenian dueños que aunque estaban mas que dispuestos a recibir invitdos desconocidos, pero no todos serian felices con las nuevans visitas inesperadas y losp roblemas que traerian con su llegada

Todo esto pasaba mientras un nuevo futuro de prosperidad y calmA reguia a los nuevos reinos de las prosperas y valiosas tierras de equestria

demas de que cien años despues apareceria un nuevo reino que estaba junto a las fronteras del reino equino y que traeria consigo un nuevo poder que romperia el delicado balance del mundo y de los reinos que se expandieron por todas las fronteras de las tierras equinas dentro y fuera del nuevo

Todo esto ocurria mientras viejos enemigos y nuevos males aparecian por toda la recien formada nacion de equestria, para traes chaos, miedo, traiciones, guerras y muerte sobre los ponys que vivian sus felices vidas mientras con el paso de los años desconocian y olvidaban los viejos males que una vez temieron

en el siguiete capitulo escribire sobe algunos de los acontecimientos que pasaron antes de los diez años, y sobre los hijos e hijas de nuestros heroes y heroinas

ademas sobre las parejas tanto presentes como futuras

y estare a la subida de nuevos fics y continuaciones tanto como pueda esperenlos por favor y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias


End file.
